


the avengers have twitter (and it's a PR nightmare)

by gglover14



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Irondad, Irondad Bingo 2019, Irondad Week 2019, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Sassy Peter, Social Media, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Twitter, also kinda a groupchat fic, also peter and harley are morgan's big brothers, and every avenger is basically peters aunt or uncle, basically everybody's alive and morgans here too, gen z memes, if that makes sense, just read it it's cute fluff ok, set post endgame but everybody is alive and neither iw or endgame happened, spiderson, twitter fic!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gglover14/pseuds/gglover14
Summary: IM FINALLY GONNA UPDATE THIS REGULARLY AGAIN !!a dumb, fluffy twitter fic consisting of all our avengers faves :)peter/tony centric (irondad NOT STARKER)iw didn't happen and neither did endgame but I'm still including bby morgan bc I do what I want!





	1. the one where mj ate peters brownie (and hes mad)

**beter barker** @peterman

i trusted you...how could you betray me like this...my heart? shattered. broken. torn to pieces.

 

 **You Already Know Me** @iamironman

_replying to @peterman_

You okay, kid?

 

 **mj** @michelle_jones212

_replying to @iamironman_

he's throwing a hissy fit because i ate the last brownie that may made

 

 **beter barker** @peterman

_replying to @michelle_jones212_

THEY WERE CHOCOLATE FUDGE, YOU HEATHEN.

 

 **mj**  @michelle_jones212

_replying to @peterman_

okay i guess this is you breaking up with me then..hi everybody i'm single now

 

 **beter barker** @peterman

_replying to @michelle_jones212_

....wait no

 

 **mj**  @michelle_jones212

_replying to @peterman_

that's what i thought.

 

 **You Already Know Me** @iamironman

_replying to @peterman_

Are you always this overdramatic over baked goods?

 

 **May** @mayparker

_replying to @iamironman_

Yes, yes he is.

 

 **beter barker** @peterman

_replying to @mayparker_

aunt may?? when did you get twitter???

 

 **mj**  @michelle_jones212

_replying to @peterman_

may and i have been following each other for like 6 months, catch up, parker.

 

 **beter barker** @peterman

_replying to @michelle_jones212_

once again, i've been betrayed :,(

 

\------------------------

 

 **starkette** @avengersownmyuwus

hi who tf are @peterman, @michelle_jones212, and @mayparker???? and why is tony stark interacting w/ them??????

 

 **green gorl** @hulkoutbabey

_replying to @avengersownmyuwus_

intern? make a wish kid? distant relative? idk bro but now im curious

 

 **starkette**  @avengersownmyuwus

_replying to @hulkoutbabey_

okay i hardcore stalked this kid's twitter and here's what i figured out-

he's 17

his aunt is @mayparker and his gf is @michelle_jones212

he goes to midtown

he interns at S.I!!!

 

 **green gorl**  @hulkoutbabey

_replying to @avengersownmyuwus_

they accept high school interns?

 

 **starkette**  @avengersownmyuwus

_replying to @hulkoutbabey_

idk he's probably a genius or something

 

 **You Already Know Me** @iamironman

_replying to @avengersownmyuwus_

Yes, Peter is a high school student and yes, he's a genius. He's also my intern. Also, nice name ;)

 

 **starkette**  @avengersownmyuwus

_replying to @iamironman_

OMG HI THANK YOU

 

 **starkette**  @avengersownmyuwus

FUCKING TONY STARK JUST 1. NOTICED ME AND 2. COMPLIMENTED MY USERNAME!!! I CAN DIE HAPPY!!!!!!

 

 **green gorl**  @hulkoutbabey

_replying to @avengersownmyuwus_

IM SCREAMING WTF UR SO LUCKY!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!  
> if you want me to use your name as one of the fan accounts @'s, leave a comment!  
> xoxoxooxxo


	2. the one where spidey gets a twitter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for getting this over 100 reads in like an hour! i love all of you<3

**spidey!** @therealspiderman

hi twitter! i have a twitter now! 

 

 **jaelyn:)** @xoxojaebaby

_replying to @therealspiderman_

people need to stop w/ these fake accounts it's annoying! pls and thank you!

 

 **spidey!** @therealspiderman

_replying to @xoxojaebaby_

it's actually me! :)

__

 

 **jaelyn:)**  @xoxojaebaby

_replying to @therealspiderman_

oH my god whoops sorry

 

 **You Already Know Me** @iamironman

_replying to @therealspiderman_

Kid?? Who said you could get Twitter?? Also no taking selfies on patrol we've talked about this.

 

 **spidey!** @therealspiderman

_replying to @iamironman_

skdjhdjsksjd sorry mr. stark and uhh idk i didn't ask anybody

 

 

 **Nat** @blackwidow

_replying to @therealspiderman_

Hi паук малыш

 

 **spidey!** @therealspiderman

_replying to @blackwidow_

hi мама паук!

 

 **THOR** @GODOFTHUNDER

_replying to @therealspiderman_

HELLO MAN OF SPIDERS. IT IS I, THOR, GOD OF THUNDER. I AM GLAD TO SEE THAT YOU HAVE JOINED TWITTER AND NOW WE MAY COMMUNICATE IN A NEW WAY. SINCERELY, THOR.

 

 **spidey!** @therealspiderman

_replying to @GODOFTHUNDER_

hi thor! since when do you have twitter?

 

 **THOR**  @GODOFTHUNDER

_replying to @therealspiderman_

IT WAS RECENTLY ACQUIRED AFTER A CONVERSATION WITH YOUR FRIEND PRINCESS SHURI.

**spidey!** @therealspiderman

_replying to @GODOFTHUNDER_

that makes sense. 

 

 **princess shuri** @shuriofwakanda

_replying to @therealspiderman_

hi spidey! i miss you!

 

 **spidey!** @therealspiderman

_replying to @shuriofwakanda_

shuri!!! i miss you too

 

 **bttr** @thanSHIELD

_replying to @therealspiderman_

so we're all just ignoring the fact that tony stark called spider-man "kid"????? what does this mean??????

 

 **starkette**  @avengersownmyuwus

_replying to @thanSHIELD_

omfg how did i not notice that?!?!

 

 **bttr**  @thanSHIELD

_replying to @therealspiderman_

also spidey's calling him "mr stark"? how old is this guy?

 

 **spidey!** @therealspiderman

_replying to @thanSHIELD_

very old. so old. i'm definitely a grown-up. taxes? pshh, i pay those every month! voting? uhh yeah obviously i do that too. cause im a grown up. duh. 

 

 **You Already Know Me** @iamironman

_replying to @therealspiderman_

Life tip- real grown-ups don't call themselves grown-ups.

 

 **spidey!** @therealspiderman

_replying to @iamironman_

>:(

 

\----------

 **spidey!** @therealspiderman

guys i'm bored everybody look at the west side of stark tower in like 30 seconds okay??

_ >35,689 replies_

 

 **spider-wife** @ilovespidey

_replying to @therealspiderman_

yes!

 

 **cup o nuudels** @joshz42

_replying to @therealspiderman_

okay..?

 

 **its brittany bitch** @dicksoutforharambe

_replying to @therealspiderman_

im watching from my bedroom window kdjhfksjfhhdj

 

 **spidey!** @therealspiderman

THIS BITCH EMPTY,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.....,,....,,...,,

 

 **spidey!** @therealspiderman

yEET!

 

 **cup o nuudels**  @joshz42

_replying to @therealspiderman_

DID HE JUST FUCKING-

 

 **green gorl**  @hulkoutbabey

_replying to @therealspiderman_

OHMYGOD

 

 **starkette**  @avengersownmyuwus

_replying to @hulkoutbabey_

WTF HAPPENED I MISSED IT???

 

 **green gorl**  @hulkoutbabey

_replying to @therealspiderman_

HE FUCKING YEETED HIMSELF OFF OF LIKE THE TOP FLOOR OF STARK TOWER AND SWUNG AND CAUGHT HIMSELF AT THE  L A S T  SECOND

 

 **starkette**  @avengersownmyuwus

_replying to @hulkoutbabey_

WHAT THE FUVCKFDBHFJKEFBEU WHY??

 

 **You Already Know Me** @iamironman

_replying to @therealspiderman_

YOU DID WHAT?

 

 **spidey!** @therealspiderman

replying to @iamironman

....oh hey mr stark :)

 

 **You Already Know Me** @iamironman

_replying to @therealspiderman_

Come here.

 

 **spidey!** @therealspiderman

replying to @iamironman

...ok :(

 

\-------

 **green gorl**  @hulkoutbabey

Y'ALL HEAR ME OUT:

SPIDEY'S A "KID"

SO BASED ON HIS HEIGHT AND VOICE PROBABLY LIKE 14? 15?

ALSO TONY JUST ACTED LIKE A TOTAL FRICKING DAD JUST NOW WHEN HE JUMPED OFF THE TOWER...

IS SPIDEY STARK'S KID???????

 

 **starkette**  @avengersownmyuwus

_replying to @hulkoutbabey_

oH MY GOD

 

 **avenge me daddy** @yeehaw388

_replying to @hulkoutbabey_

YOU CRACKED THE CODE

 

 **cup o nuudels**  @joshz42

_replying to @hulkoutbabey_

IRON DAD!!!!!!!!

 

 **spider-wife**  @ilovespidey

_replying to @hulkoutbabey_

#irondad

_> 137.5k retweets_

_\---------------_

 

**Trending Worldwide:**

**#1:** #irondad

 **#2:** #jamescharlesisoverparty

 **#3:** #gameofthrones

 

\----------------

 

 **You Already Know Me** @iamironman

I leave Twitter for an hour and you monsters make this trending? #irondad

 

 **spidey!** @therealspiderman

if he's irondad i'm spiderson make it trend :) #irondad #spiderson

 

 **You Already Know Me** @iamironman

_replying to @therealspiderman_

Don't make it trend.

 

 **spidey!** @therealspiderman

_replying to @iamironman_

too late! :D

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoyed, i tried to make this one longer. pls leave a comment and let me know what you thought:)  
> xoxoxo


	3. the one where morgan gets a twitter, too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoy :)

**morgoona** @babystark

hi daaddy!! ! @iamironman !!! i lovey ou

 

 **You Already Know Me** @iamironmam

_replying to @babystark_

Morgan?? How did you make a Twitter you’re literally four.

 

 **morgoona** @babystark

_replying to @iamironman_

petey hElp me

 

 **You Already Know Me** @iamironmam

_replying to @babystark_

@peterman Why are you making my four year old a Twitter

 

 **beter barker** @peterman

_replying to @iamironman_

uhhhh hi mr stark

 

 **You Already Know Me** @iamironman

_replying to @peterman_

Hi, kid. Why did you make Morgan (a literal toddler) a Twitter?

 

 **beter barker** @peterman

_replying to @iamironman_

she saw everybody on it and wanted to be included!! and her little face is so cute and she asked like “pwease” and i couldn’t help it ok

 

 **You Already Know Me** @iamironman

_replying to @peterman_

Okay well you need to use that genius brain of yours and block all the porn and shit off her account because I swear to God, Pete I’ll make you explain it to her.

 

 **morgoona** @babystark

_replying to @iamironman_

shit !!!bbshehbevvsk

 

 **You Already Know Me** @iamironman

_replying to @peterman_

Ok that one’s on me. Morgan baby remember that’s mommy’s word, she coined it, it’s hers. We don’t say that one.

 

 **Pepper Potts-Stark** @SI.CEO

_replying to @iamironman_

Tony.

 

 **You Already Know Me** @iamironman

_replying to @SI.CEO_

Oh shit everybody run

 

—————————

 **morgoona** @babystark

mommy mAde brokoli

 

 **starkette**  @avengersownmyuwus

replying to @babystark

yummy! 

 

 **morgoona** @babystark

_replying to @avengersownsmyuwus_

i wnated jooce pops. mad.

 

 **beter barker** @peterman

_replying to @babystark_

eat ur broccoli and ill get you juice pops tonight ok

 

 **morgoona** @babystark

_replying to @peterman_

......,,. ffIne

 

 **STARKnews** @starkupdates

Peter Parker, Queens teenager and Stark intern, and Morgan Stark have the brother-sister relationship we didn’t know we needed. #irondad

_> 1.3 mil retweets_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok don’t get mad at me for morgan knowing how to work a phone at the age of 4, she’s probably a little baby genius so we’ll just leave it at that.  
> leave a comment with what you thought! :)  
> xoxoxoxo


	4. the one where spidey is bi-dey

 

 **spidey!** @therealspiderman

henlo twitter

 

 **spidey!** @therealspiderman

uMMmm

 

 **spidey!** @therealspiderman

its june...

 

 **spidey!** @therealspiderman

you know what that means!!

 

 **spidey!** @therealspiderman

happy pride month <3 :D

 

 **bi-dey!** @therealspiderman

UMOKAYTHATSALLBYE

 

 **You Already Know Me** @iamironman

_replying to @therealspiderman_

Love you, kid.

 

 **Nat**  @blackwidow

_replying to @iamironman_

Rt.

 

 **THOR**  @GODOFTHUNDER

_replying to @iamironman_

Rt.

 

 **Steve Rogers** @CaptainAmerica

_replying to @iamironman_

Rt.

 

 **Bruce Banner :)** @Hulk

_replying to @iamironman_

Rt.

 

 **starkette**  @avengersownmyuwus

_replying to @therealspiderman_

im cryignnf i love spidey sm and hes! bi! theres literally no bi representation anywhere ever and i appreciate this sm <333333

 

 **bi-dey!** @therealspiderman

_replying to @avengersownmyuwus_

....this made me cRy i luv u <3

 

 **bttr**  @thanSHIELD

_replying to @therealspiderman_

*chanting* spidey is a bi-con sPIDEY IS A BI-CON SPIDEY IS A BI-CON!!!!!!

 

 **bi-dey!** @therealspiderman

_replying to @thanSHIELD_

i am honored to be given such a title tysm

 

 **Susan** @lovemykids37

_replying to @therealspiderman_

Queens does not need a gay protecting us! We will stick to the rest of the Avengers, thank you very much!

 

 **You Already Know Me** @iamironman

_replying to @lovemykids37_

........

 

 **bi-dey!** @therealspiderman

_replying to @lovemykids37_

you done fucked up susan

 

 **You Already Know Me** @iamironman

_replying to @lovemykids37_

First of all, Spider-Man is bi, not gay. Secondly, the rest of the Avengers give him 1000% of our support, and surprise, Susan, very few of us are completely straight! Every one of us on the team is very okay with letting homophobes fend for themselves when it comes to crime, FYI. 

 

 **bi-dey!** @therealspiderman

_replying to @iamironman_

hhhhhhhhhhhloveumrstarkthankyouforsupportingmeitmeansalot

 

 **You Already Know Me** @iamironman

_replying to @therealspiderman_

Anytime, kid.

 

 **spider-wife**  @ilovespidey

_replying to @therealspiderman_

IRONDADIRONDADIRONDAD

 

 **green gorl**  @hulkoutbabey

_replying to @ilovespidey_

.....bi-ron dad????

 

 **bi-dey!** @therealspiderman

_replying to @hulkoutbabey_

VALID.

 

 **You Already Know Me** @iamironman

_replying to @therealspiderman_

Perhaps.

     >1.7 mil retweets

 

 **green gorl**  @hulkoutbabey

_replying to @ilovespidey_

OH MY GOD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> highkey writing this bc im bi and have no clue how to come out to my homophobic friends & community hhhhh advice is very much appreciated :)  
> xoxoxoxo


	5. the one where peter gets his phone taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for ur support on the last chapter it means the whole entire world to me ;,)  
> i'm thinking for rn i'm gonna keep this story in a bunch of one-shots but do y'all want a real plot?? let me know  
> also i know that twitter is 140 or 280 characters or whatever but i totally ignore that in this b/c sometimes Long Tweets are Needed.  
> hope u enjoy!

**spidey!** @therealspiderman

The demon spider child decided to be a dumbass and get his phone taken away so I thought we'd have some Fun and let all the Avengers hack his Twitter for the next 3 days-T

 

 **Hacked by aunt Nat** @therealspiderman

It's my turn first! Ask me questions about spidey and I'll answer b/c I love embarrassing my spiderbaby

 

 **starkette**  @avengersownmyuwus

_replying to @therealspiderman_

WHAT DID HE DO

 

 **Hacked by aunt Nat** @therealspiderman

oH a multitude of things!

1\. Stayed out FIVE HOURS past his curfew b/c he fell asleep on a building

2. So then Tony told him he couldn't patrol the next day

3\. BUT GUESS WHAT HE DID ANYWAY! 

4\. He sneaks out when he *thinks* everyone is asleep

 

 **Hacked by aunt Nat** @therealspiderman

5\. And by the time Friday alerted everybody that he was gone, he managed to-

6\. GET SHOT IN THE FOOT.

7\. And try to hide it from us and "deal with it himself"

8\. To which we found him passed out and bleeding out on his bathroom floor b/c OBVIOUSLY GETTING A BULLET OUT WITHOUT PAIN MEDS DOESN'T WORK

So yeah he's not patrolling anytime soon. 

 

 **cup o nuudels**  @joshz42

_replying to @therealspiderman_

look what i drew

__

 

 **green gorl**  @hulkoutbabey

_replying to @therealspiderman_

tell him he's a certified dumbass but we love him anyway

 

 **avenge me daddy**  @yeehaw388

_replying to @therealspiderman_

he's such a fucking disaster bi with no self-preservation skills and it's a fat mood

 

 **bttr**  @thanSHIELD

_replying to @therealspiderman_

All I'm hearing is that spidey for sure a teenager and Tony has been given grounding privileges from his parents. 

 

 **jaelyn:)**  @xoxojaebaby

_replying to @thanSHIELD_

Fucking bold of you to assume that Tony ISN'T his parent!

 

 **bttr**  @thanSHIELD

_replying to @therealspiderman_

sORRY #irondad

 

 **You Already Know Me** @iamironman

_replying to @thanSHIELD_

Jesus, not this again- I'm not his dad, I'm just a very good...mentor. 

 

 **princess shuri** @shuriofwakanda

_replying to @iamironman_

cough cough he definitely sees you as a dad cough cough

 

 **You Already Know Me** @iamironman

_replying to @shuriofwakanda_

Wait what

 

\-------

 

 **hawkeye > rest of the team **@therealspiderman

it's my turn i'm gonna embarrass the shit out of this little punk cause we all thought he was dead for a solid 5 hours and then AGAIN for like 2 hours

 

 **hawkeye > rest of the team **@therealspiderman

and i don't want grey hairs yet i'm still the youngest looking and most attractive man on the team

 

 **Steve Rogers**  @CaptainAmerica

_replying to @therealspiderman_

My Mind is Old but My Body is The Youngest One Besides The Kid

 

 **hawkeye > rest of the team **@therealspiderman

_replying to @CaptainAmerica_

STOP WHY DO YOU TYPE LIKE THAT

 

 **Steve Rogers**  @CaptainAmerica

_replying to @therealspiderman_

Because it Annoys Everyone

 

 **hawkeye > rest of the team **@therealspiderman

_replying to @CaptainAmerica_

demon

 

 **You Already Know Me** @iamironman

_replying to @therealspiderman_

I also take offense to this how do you think I was such a playboy if I'm not the most attractive??

 

 **Pepper Potts-Stark**  @SI.CEO

_replying to @iamironman_

Let's not talk about your playboy days when 1. We're married and 2. Your 4-year-old daughter has Twitter and can see everything you say

 

 **You Already Know Me** @iamironman

_replying to @SI.CEO_

Whoops

 

 **Steve Rogers**  @CaptainAmerica

_replying to @therealspiderman_

WAIT 

 

 **Steve Rogers**  @CaptainAmerica

_replying to @therealspiderman_

The kid taught me something that would be perfect to say in this situation

 

 **Steve Rogers**  @CaptainAmerica

_replying to @therealspiderman_

But I forget what it was!

 

>10 minutes later

 

 **Steve Rogers**  @CaptainAmerica

_replying to @therealspiderman_

And I oop! I remembered it! It's some new fangled teen internet slang I don't know

 

 **starkette**  @avengersownmyuwus

_replying to @CaptainAmerica_

IM CRYING OHMYFJDKNDHUIS

 

 **bttr**  @thanSHIELD

_replying to @CaptainAmerica_

cap really said:

__

_> 1.7 mil Retweets_

 

_\-----_

**hawkeye > rest of the team **@therealspiderman

what do you all think would happen if I tried on the web shooter things

 

 **hawkeye > rest of the team **@therealspiderman

cause they look so cool

 

 **hawkeye > rest of the team **@therealspiderman

_replying to @CaptainAmerica_

i'm doing it

 

 **hawkeye > rest of the team **@therealspiderman

_replying to @CaptainAmerica_

OKAY nevermind bad idea! stark you probably want someone to come clean up the training room

 

 **hawkeye > rest of the team **@therealspiderman

_replying to @CaptainAmerica_

i'm giving the account to someone else now before i destroy any more million dollar equipment! bye!!

 

\------

 **IronDad** @therealspiderman

For the last day of this mess, I'm taking over because I'm the kid's favorite anyway

 

 **jaelyn:)**  @xoxojaebaby

_replying to @therealspiderman_

how old is he?!?!?!?!??!

 

 **IronDad**  @therealspiderman

He is an age approximately between 0 and dead.

 

 **bttr**  @thanSHIELD

_replying to @therealspiderman_

is he ever gonna reveal his identity?? like would u let him

 

 **IronDad**  @therealspiderman

_replying to @thanSHIELD_

Not for a while, but in a few years, sure.

 

 **avenge me daddy**  @yeehaw388

_replying to @therealspiderman_

....because he's still a minor and you want him to wait until he's an adult???

 

 **IronDad**  @therealspiderman

_replying to @yeehaw388_

No comment.

 

 **avenge me daddy**  @yeehaw388

_replying to @therealspiderman_

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **IronDad**  @therealspiderman

Okay, I'm giving him his phone back now so everybody pretend this never happened capiche?

 

\----

 **IronDad**  @therealspiderman

hi guys! sorry i didnt have my phone for a few days so i wasnt tweeting :// but im here now!

 

 **IronDad**  @therealspiderman

wait why is that my name

 

 **IronDad**  @therealspiderman

WAIT

 

 **IronDad**  @therealspiderman

MR STARK!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **You Already Know Me**  @iamironman

_replying to @therealspiderman_

Hey language

 

 **Pepper Potts-Stark**  @SI.CEO

_replying to @therealspiderman_

Language.

 

 **Steve Rogers**  @CaptainAmerica

_replying to @therealspiderman_

Language!!

 

 **Nat**  @blackwidow

_replying to @therealspiderman_

паучок, ты можешь ругаться рядом со мной

 

 **morgoona**  @babystark

_replying to @therealspiderman_

fhFWKWdj fuck!!!!!!11!!11

 

 **spidey!**  @therealspiderman

_replying to @babystark_

omg no morgan no don't say that

 

 **You Already Know Me**  @iamironman

_replying to @therealspiderman_

Pepper's coming to your room and she's mad good luck kid :)

 

 **spidey!**  @therealspiderman

_replying to @iamironman_

omgnfjfd im scared

 

\--------

 **spidey!**  @therealspiderman

i'm "not allowed to swear anymore" this is an outrage

 

 **Pepper Potts-Stark**  @SI.CEO

_replying to @therealspiderman_

Don't teach my toddler swear words and maybe we wouldn't have this problem

 

 **spidey!**  @therealspiderman

replying to @SI.CEO

...touche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nat said "little spider, you can swear around me."
> 
> hope you liked it! i had sm fun writing this one. If i were to post a one-shot (not twitter style) of the events in this chapter, would y'all read it? let me know!  
> i also REALLY want to do a "peter and tony read dirty tweets" fic but idk if i should include it in this or make it a one-shot.
> 
> kudos make my day, comments make my week<3 advice is vvv appreciated and i love hearing your suggestions!
> 
> xoxoxooxo


	6. the one where peter wont sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back after 6 months of ignoring this fic im so sorry <3 if ur reading this rn i love you thank you for being patient!!

**spidey!** @therealspiderman

hello everyone it is 2:40am and I Can't Sleep....ask me questions hehehe

 

 **jaelyn:)** @xojaybabey

_replying to @therealspiderman_

how old are u

 

 **spidey!** @therealspiderman

_replying to @xojaybabey_

im SORRY i want to tell everyone but mr stark will kill me because "tHatS paRT oF tHe SecReT IdenTitY" or whatever, so...cant :(

 

 **jaelyn:)** @xojaybabey

_replying to @therealspiderman_

_......_ b/c youre a teenager......?

 

 **spidey!** @therealspiderman

_replying to @xojaybabey_

hhhhhhhhnnnngggggg next question!!!!!!

 

 **starkette**  @avengersownmyuwus

_replying to @therealspiderman_

i just KNOW *it's* big. bro the spandex dont lie.

 

 **spidey!** @therealspiderman

_replying to @avengersownmyuwus_

..........yes my smile is very big...so is my love of all things Holy and Pure.....morgan has twitter can we please not get into this<3 also thats not a question >:(

 

 **green gorl**  @hulkoutbabey

_replying to @therealspiderman_

do u have a bf or gf ??? (and if not can i apply lolz)

 

 **spidey!** @therealspiderman

_replying to @hulkoutbabey_

i have a wonderful beautiful (scary at times) gf named [its a secret bc of secret identity n stuff] but shes the best!!!

 

 **You Already Know Me** @iamironman

_replying to @therealspiderman_

For the love of God, GO TO SLEEP.

 

 **spidey!** @therealspiderman

_replying to @iamironman_

u cant make me mr stark

 

 **spidey!** @therealspiderman

okay turns out he CAN make me so goodnight everybody <33333 xoxoxoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this is like.... four words long i just wanted to write SOMETHING for this story bc i miss it and its been inactive for 6 whole months and i feel bad bc i really love writing it. itll be updated hopefully lots from now on tho!!!!


End file.
